peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 September 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-09-02 ; Comments *Communications arrive from Mick of Harvey's Rabbit, David Gedge and Captain Sensible. *The last 80 minutes are available from the 500 Box. Selected dance/international tracks area available from MaxDat. Sessions *None: Delicatessen recorded live at the Reading Festival. Tracklisting *Yona-Kit: 'Get Out Of Here (LP-Yona-Kit)' (Skin Graft) *GT-Sampler: 'D-Flash (12 inch)' (Jolly Roger) # @ *Julian Cope: 'I'm Your Daddy (CD-20 Mothers)' (Echo) @ *Dick Dale: 'Mexico (Compilation CD-...Hold On)' (Melody Maker) *Guedeon Della: 'Proud (CD-Sideral Picacandy)' (Elefant) *Knights Of The Occasional Table: 'Out There Again (LP-The Planet Sweet)' (Middle Earth) # @ *Mansun: 'Take It Easy Chicken (Promo 7 inch)' (not on label) *East Meets West: Dub Outernational (album - Megadub) Dubology DOR LP 001 # @ *Sleater-Kinney: 'The Day I Went Away (CD-Sleater-Kinney)' (Chainsaw) *Pram: 'Earthing And Protection (LP-Sargasso Sea)' (Too Pure) @ *'File 1' begins during next track *Jo: 'R-Type (Compilation LP-1 In The Jungle)' (Take One) # @ *Delicatessen live from the Reading Festival JP doesn't have a list of titles, so he calls them... #Song 1 ('I'm Just Alive') #Song 2 ('C.F. Kane') #Song 3 #Song 4 #Song 5 ('Classic Adventure') *Earthquake: The Four Beasts (album - Revelation In Dub Chapter 2) Earthquake EQ4 # @ *Bowery Electric: 'Another Road (LP-Bowery Electric)' (Kranky) :(JP: 'I'm really getting into this email stuff, because I didn't realise this was possible, and you'll laugh at me for this, but there's stuff from the United States of America where sometimes recordings of these programmes circulate, I mean not a great number of people, but enough for them to keep in touch with you, which is nice, and one from Australia.') *(trailer for 'Oasis: What's The Story') *Pincher Martin: 'Bore Me (7 inch)' (Hi Tone) *Hyber Nation: 'Papaya (12 inch-Visual Imagination)' (Heidi Of Switzerland) # @ *B Jam: 'Funkula (12 inch)' (No Smoking) # @ *(6.30 p.m. news) *Panel Donor: 'Oh Dumpling (CD-Panel Donor)' (Lotuspool) *D. Jarvis: Short Cut (12" - Altered States EP) State Of The Art SOTA 001 # @ *Yummy Fur: 'The Replica (7 inch-Kodak Nancy Europe)' (Guided Missile) *Stereolab: 'Comb' *(trailer for Danny Rampling show) *Junior Reid: Free Man (7") J.R. Productions @ *Golden Starlet: 'In Honor Of Takahashi Ramiko-San (EP-Corps Of The Hard)' (Slampt) *Missy X: 'Black Sabbath (EP-Missy X)' (Slampt) *Shy FX: We Nuh Ease Up (12" - Nasty / Nuh Ease Up) Simple Tings SIM 002 # @ *(Newsbeat and beginning of Danny Rampling show) *Tracks marked # available on File 2 *Tracks marked @ available on File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1995-09-02 (incomplete) *2) Dat_093_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *3) 1995-09-xx Peel Show LE241 ;Length *1) 01:21:23 *2) 04:03:55 (01:28:12 to 02:09:36) (to 1:42:02 additional) *3) 1:33:33 (44:16-1:32:54) (45:25-47:31, 55:56 -59:37 unique) ;Other *1) File created from CB091 of 500 Box. *2) Many thanks to Max-dat. *3) Created from LE241 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1995 Lee Tape 241 ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/?mzimjdunvmx *2) Mooo *3) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Max-dat Tapes